Luvdisc Knows no Bounds
by Odd Mawile
Summary: Luvdisc loves love. She especially loves her trainer, Alayna. There's nothing in this world she doesn't love; Unless you just so happen to be a dirty, angry, jerk of a guy that's trying to con her trainer into a relationship.


Luvdisc loved love. There was no other way to put it, she was just simply infatuated by the concept of love. She loved nearly everything you could possibly imagine. Meowths? Love. Stoutlands? Love. War? Luvdisc believed love could bloom on the battlefield. But most of all Luvdisc loved her trainer, Alayna.

A real Beauty, this Alayna was. She had first met Alayna one summer in Undella Town where the trainer happened to be taking a relaxing vacation. Luvdisc was happily swimming near shore when the two just so happened to catch each others glance. It was love at first sight, an affection that would last through the ages for sure. Luvdisc followed her everywhere from that day forward. Alayna was never seen without her trusty partner floating by her side. Except for today.

Today was the day Alayna went on her first date with the guy she met at the mall and Luvdisc had to stay behind. Supposedly the guy's name was Ulises but Luvdisc didn't believe one thing about this man, and with good reason. It all started a few days ago whenever Luvdisc was accidentally separated from her trainer because of the crowded mall. She was frantically trying to push through the rabid crowd to get back to Alayna. The new Air Durant shoes had just been released and for some reason humans go absolutely mad over these weird feet coverings. Luvdisc saw no reason for them to exist, but then again Luvdisc was biased by having no feet.

After nearly drowning in the stampede of crazed teenagers, she finally found a clear opening that she immediately darted for and also immediately smashed into a stranger's back. Dazed and confused, Luvdisc fell to the ground only to be picked up by said stranger.

"This is the absolute wrong time to pick a fight with me you fruity little shit." the man snarled at the frightened Pokemon that he held between his thumb and index fingers.

"Do you have time to be yelling at defenseless little creatures when you have a dismissal form to sign, Duckett?" A squat, middle-aged gentleman walked up to them and directed a glare at him. "You stormed out before I could even open my desk drawer!"

"Lay off, old man." he groaned, tossing a screaming Luvdisc to the side. "You had no business looking through my phone like that! There are these things called boundaries, Mr. Tate."

"It's my business when you drop your phone and I see an upskirt picture of my wife open on it!" Mr. Tate's face was growing redder by the second. Luvdisc righted herself in the air and wondered if humans were somehow related to Kecleons since they could also change color like that.

"She was practically begging for someone to do it with that short skirt she had on! S'not my fault she dresses like that." Duckett sneered.

Mr. Tate instantly reared back and Luvdisc was sure a Human Battle was about to play out in front of her eyes, but in the end Mr. Tate calmed himself and lowered his fist. "No. No, I wont lower myself to this." he began backing away. "I have a business to run and I'm not gonna let you eat away at me. Don't come back, kid." Mr. Tate turned on his heel and walked back into what was presumably his own shop, Stellar Stationary. Duckett growled out of sheer anger and whirled around to grab Luvdisc once more.

"Did you see that shit? Tell me I'm not the only one who can see what an injustice this was."

Luvdisc just stared blankly at the enraged man which seemed to enrage him further.

"Now I ain't got a job which means no money which means I can't go to see the Koffing and the Toxics concert, _which means_ I don't get to see Roxie's hot little ass jumping around on stage!" he looked to the Pokemon he held between his hands as if he expected it to agree with how that sucked. Luvdisc only thought that _he_ sucked.

"Useless." he sighed.

"Luvdisc? Is that my Luvdisc?!" a female voice piped up from behind Duckett.

Alayna was back! Alayna had finally found her! Luvdisc broke free from his grasp and rushed over to her trainer, peppering her with kisses.

"I missed you so much! That stampede was worse than the Running of the Tauros!" she laughed and hugged her heartfish. "Were you the trainer who rescued her from that crowd?" Alayna looked to Duckett who's mouth was currently agape and staring dead at her.

"Uh...Yeah. Yeah! I totally did. All me." he nodded fervently. "In fact I was just saying how useless some people could be when being nice to Pokemon. Luvdiscs especially. I love Luvdisc. I have a Luvdisc shirt at home that I did not wear because it's in the wash right now."

Luvdisc stuck out her tongue at him from behind Alayna.

Alyana giggled, "Really now? I'd like to see that sometime."

"Oh, I can totally show it to you. How about I do it over dinner sometime? Maybe tomorrow night?" Duckett flipped his hair to the side in an attempt to look cool.

Luvdisc rolled her tiny eyes. There was no way her precious Alyana would choose to spend more time than needed with this mean man. In fact she's probably gonna laugh right in his mean little face.

"Sure, I'd love that." Alayna smiled.

What.

"Cool! How about we meet at the Deluxe Vanilluxe at 7? I hear they've got great steaks!"

"That sounds great to me, uh... I didn't catch your name, by the way."

"M-My name?" panic flashed across Duckett's face for a brief moment and he hesitated before answering. "Ulises," he leaned on a nearby cellphone stand, much to the annoyance of the stand attendant. "Ulises Duckett."

"Wow, you don't hear that name very often. I like it." Alayna smiled again, "My name's Alayna. Alayna Carys."

"A name fit for a beauty such as yourself."

"What a charmer," she blushed. "Do you work around here? I see you're still in a uniform."

Ulises looked down at his pink polo with the store name etched onto the breast area.

"O-Oh, I uh, I'm just getting off actually. Yup, boss man just promoted me to manager position today and then gave me the rest of the day off." Ulises lied through his teeth.

"That's amazing, congratulations!" Alayna applauded.

"Thanks, I personally can't wait to drive the company Porsche" he said, faux non-chalantly while checking his nails.

"A stationary shop has a company Porsche?"

"...Business is booming."

"Hm, I guess I should start shopping there more if that's the case. I've never written a letter that wasn't digital but it could be fun!" said Alayna

"You bet. Swing by sometime and I'll give you a discount."

Luvdisc wondered how someone could be so chock full of lies. This date could not come to fruition. She'd do everything in her power to prevent this even if it killed her! Out of all the things Luvdisc loved, she did _not_ love this.  
–-

The next night, Luvdisc could only watch in dismay as Alayna began to toss clothes about her room in search of an outfit. She had spent all of last night and most of the day pleading with her trainer not to go, though due to species language barriers it was to no avail. "Hmm... What do you think Luvdisc? Do I stick with my green top with the skirt or should I just go with a black dress? Or would that be too fancy for this? Ohhh, it is the Deluxe Vanilluxe though! I'm sure they dress pretty upscale there. What do you think?" She turned to the floating fish.

Luvdisc thought this was the worst idea of the decade. Total stinker. There was no hope in this situation.

"Yeah, green really is what brings out my eyes. I'll stick with this!"

Luvdisc sighed sadly and floated out of the bedroom. A concerned Alayna followed her out into the living room and onto the sofa.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" She asked.

Luvdisc merely shook her head. Alayna can't understand what she wants to say anyway so what's the point?

"Could it be that... You don't want me to go on this date?"

Luvdisc immediately perked up. She finally understood! Now they can just forget about that mean guy and watch Jynx in the City like any other normal night.

"Aww, Luvvy! You know even if I go on dates you're still my number 1 in the world!"

WHAT.

"Ulises won't come in between us, I swear it!" Alayna gave Luvdisc a small peck on the lips and jumped up, heading for the door. "When I get back I'll tell you all the details," she blew a kiss to the flabbergasted heart. "Gotta run before I'm late, see you soon!" and with that she opened the front and happily skipped away.

Welp, there was nothing left to do except wait for Ulises to pump her trainer full of lies and whatnot. Probably mouth spit. Humans can't even kiss right. They should really take lessons from the Luvdisc species on that aspect. Luvdisc shuddered at the thought of that man putting his lips all over Alayna, though. Those perfectly kissable cheeks were hers to kiss, not his! Powered by the desire to protect her trainer, Luvdisc quickly flew into action.

The first step was to find a way out of the house. Easy enough, Alayna always leaves her bedroom window cracked to let in the breeze. Quickly zooming into the room and then squeezing outside, Luvdisc froze in place. Where even was this restaurant? And how would she get there? She began to panic before seeing a car pass by. That's it! She'd hitch a ride on one of those! She made her way over to the side of the road and lowered herself to the ground, as if she were stalking prey.  
A few minutes pass, a light finally blinks into view. Luvdisc readies herself as the car draws closer. Ready and...  
Now!

Luvdisc pounced forward and latched onto the hard metal with her lips. She'd actually made it! She was on her way to putting an end to Ulises' evil plot to steal her trainer away. She also began to feel a bit dizzy due to the haphazard driving of the vehicle she jumped onto. The car window rolled down and a beer can whizzed by Luvdisc's head shortly after. Had she been found out?

"Fuck her! The driver shouted. "If she wants the kids she can take 'em! I don't need anyone!" he hiccuped.

The stench of alcohol permeated Luvdisc's tiny nostrils. This could not end well. She prepared to unlatch herself from the drunk driver but a sudden sharp turn made her clench tighter to the door.

"Unova streets are complete assfuckery! Hows a guy supposed to navigate em without doin', uh... doin', DOIN THE SPINNY THING." He stuck his finger out of the window and twirled it around. "I'm the best at doin' those." he prattled on to himself in a drunken stupor. "In fact, i'mma do me like 10 spinny things right now"

Luvdisc did not want to see him do the spinny thing. Luvdisc missed the safety of the ground which did not spin wildly and turn sharply. Taking her only chance, she detached herself from the car door and plopped down onto a nearby sidewalk, slightly bruised and afraid, but safe. Meanwhile the driver was spinning out of control in the middle of the street and yelling out the window while onlookers gathered around to watch in immense concern, some with cellphones out.

"FUCK YOU CHERYL, I WONT DO WHAT YOU TELL ME."

Luvdisc could still hear the man's yelling amidst the incoming police sirens as she quickly fled the scene. Stay focused. Stay focused. No more hitchhiking, she just has to find her way through these streets It's gotta be somewhere close.

"Look babe, it's a Luvdisc!"

Luvdisc was plucked from the air, and held up high in the air. She looked down to see a teenage girl beaming up at her.

"Luv?" Luvdisc uttered in confusion.

"Aww, it's adorable!" another girl with piercings all around her lips chimed in. "Hey, I heard seeing one of these while on a date is a good sign for couples." she nudged the other girl who still had a deathgrip on the poor pink pokemon.

"Let's take a selfie with it!" the girl exclaimed, bringing Luvdisc down to a more reasonable height and pulling her girlfriend in by her waist. "Smile!" she held her phone up and posed with her hand making half a heart. Her girlfriend held up the other half to match and stuck out her tongue. Luvdisc simply stared at the camera with the dullest expression she could muster.

"It came out great!" she brought the phone back down to give the picture a once over. Luvdisc took the opportunity to break free and make a mad dash down the street.

"Love is fleeting" the piercing girl joked.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" the other asked with a frown.

"Wait, baby I didn't mean it like th-"

Luvdisc was out of earshot quickly after that. Best of luck to them, but she still had a mission to accomplish. She still had to find The Deluxe Vanilluxe in this giant city, she could wander the streets for hours and never find it. She was beginning to lose hope of ever find-  
Oh it's right here in front of her.

The Deluxe Vanilluxe was a brightly lit building with a big sign on the front the said Deluxe and a picture of Vanilluxe dressed in a suit designed to fit the cone body. Truly the pinnacle of suave. There were also two windows that showed the inside of the restaurant. If they aren't here on the right side then maybe... Aha! Found them. They were located a table away from the window with another booth directly in front of it. The couple sitting at the table by the window looked out and smiled at the Luvdisc smushed against the glass.

"What do you think it wants, Harold?" the lady sitting at the booth asked her husband.

"I dunno, Paula, maybe it wants to see some lovin'!" Harold wiggled his eyebrows at his wife. They both laughed and shared a quick kiss over the table. They have fun.

Luvdisc, normally being overjoyed at such a display affection, only felt her frustration grow with her goal being right out of reach and gave the window a solid bump. The sudden bump surprised the old couple and caused them to lean back, giving Luvdisc a better view of the table Alayna and Ulises sat at. Luvdisc could see Ulises playing with his phone under the table and Alyana talking his ear off. Nothing too out of the ordinary y-whoa whoa _whoa._ That phone was directly pointed at Alayna under the table, meaning one thing.

Luvdisc had to find a way in _immediately_. Luvdisc frantically smacked against the glass in an effort to get Alayna's attention, but it was no use. She only succeeded in scaring the daylights out of Paula.

"D-Does it want to get it?" Paula asked nervously.

"I'll go open the door and check on the little fella" Harold scooted out of his seat and made his way over to push open the front door, much to Luvdisc's excitement.

She zoomed in through Harold's legs and made a beeline towards Ulises who was still fooling around with his phone while he made idle chatter.

"Luuuvdisc!" she jumped at the unsuspecting Ulises and latched her lips upon his forehead, puckering as tight as she could, giving him the Sweetest Kiss she could muster.

"Whua-hey! Hey! Get off me you fuckin' putrid little shit!" Ulises stood up and clamped onto Luvdisc, attempting and failing to pull her off.

"Luvdisc what are you doing here?! Let go of hi-ow!" Alayna's forehead was also attacked, but with a camera phone instead of an angry kiss.

"Get...Get off..." Ulises, meanwhile, was struggling to stand up straight and to avoid bumping into the nearby tables.

"Harold, oh my god help that man!" Paula yelled, attracting to the display what little attention they didn't already have.

"I am so very sorry sir, I didn't know these things could be so vicious! It's shaped like a heart for goodness sakes!" Harold approached the stumbling Ulises and helped pry Luvdisc from his forehead.

Ulises was a mess at this point. He was leaning on a chair to help support himself, his clothes were completely disheveled, and he felt like his eyes were about to spiral out of control, and he now had a big red mark on his forehead.

A man dressed in work attire with a "Manager" badge approached the table, "What's going on here?" he asked angrily.

"Get that thing out of here!" Ulises shakily pointed a finger at Luvdisc who was looking pretty proud of this situation.

"No... You're the one who needs to leave." Alayna, who had been sitting this entire time, slowly rose while shaking with anger.

"But...I thought the date had been good so far," Ulises stood on shaky legs.

"Is this your idea of a good date?" Alayna shoved the phone in his face, showing a night-visioned photo of her panties. "Sneaking your phone up my crotch?!" she shouted.

Ulises' face drained of all color besides the still prominent kiss mark on his forehead. "Shh, not so loud... Please..."

Alayna's face contorted with rage, "Oh so you want me to keep quiet about the fact that YOU'RE A DISGUSTING PERVERT?" she yelled as loudly as she could, looking back at the audience that had gathered.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." the manager forcefully grabbed the wobbling Ulises by the arm. "We take sexual harassment very seriously around here." he ushered another worker over and had them call the police.

Luvdisc, completely ecstatic about her successful mission, dove into Alayna's arms.

"I'm so glad you followed me here, Luvdisc. I can't believe I didn't notice him doing that!" Alayna wiped her face, her eyes brimming with tears. Luvdisc started pecking at her cheek, kissing them away.

"Um, excuse me miss."

Alayna looked up to see Harold in front of her holding a wallet.

"I'm so very sorry about all of this again, but this wallet was at your feet. Did you drop it?" he handed her the brown wallet which she then opened and began to cackle madly.

"Hey Ulises!" She turned back around and smirked at the man being detained by workers. "So your real name is Donald, Huh? Donald Duckett? Like the _cartoon character_ Donald Ducklett?!"

Donald visibly winced at the reveal of his actual embarrassing name.

"I'd be an asshole too if my parents doomed me from birth." she pulled her eyelid down and stuck out her tongue.

"C'mon Luvdisc, we can still salvage this night."

Alayna thanked and apologized to the manager before pushing open the door and walking out into the cool night air.

"You know, I've realized something after all this," Alayna said, walking down the sidewalks, enjoying the bright city lights and night atmosphere.

"Luv?"

"He totally doesn't have a Luvdisc shirt." she huffed.

Luvdisc sighed a tired, yet content sigh. She loved her trainer so very much.


End file.
